1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to slide fasteners and more particularly to an end stop means for limiting the closing or upward movement of a slider at the upper end of a slide fastener.
2. Prior Art
A typical upper end stop means of the type now under consideration comprises a cooperative pair of end stop members of identical configuration fixedly secured to a pair of stringer tapes at their upper ends in opposed relation to each other. When the slide fastener is closed, the end stop members are received in a pair of outwardly diverging throats of the slider which are defined by a pair of upper and lower wings and a neck interconnecting the wings at its front end, with their opposed flat side faces in firm contact with the opposite side surfaces of the slider neck. The conventional end stop means has the disadvantage, however, that the movement of the slider into and out of engagement with the end stop members is rendered rather heavy and sluggish, particularly where the end stop means is employed in a slide fastener of the type for use in a bag or the like in which a pair of stringer tapes have their inner beaded or reinforced edges held together at their upper ends. This difficulty arises out of the fact that the end stop members offer considerable resistance to the movement of the slider due to the presence of their relatively large areas of contact with the slider neck which areas are represented by their opposed flat side faces.